Kin
"Kin" is the fifth episode of the fourth season, and the 44th episode in the series overall. It was written by Fred Golan and VJ Boyd and directed by Peter Werner. It first aired on February 5, 2013. Plot Synopsis The search for Drew Thompson leads Raylan into the remote wilds of Kentucky hill country with unexpected and dangerous results. Recap Colt approaches the gas station attendant and asks to look at surveillance video. He has lost Ellen May and knows that there will be hell to pay. Colt flashes his old military police badge and the attendant relents. Watching the video, Colt sees Ellen May step out of the frame just as what appears to be a sheriff's car pulls up. Colt grimaces. Not good. Raylan meets Winona at the doctor's office and mentions that he has been assigned to what might be the biggest case the marshal's office has ever seen. Winona isn't terribly impressed. "I'm going to be here for you and the baby," he tells the future mother of this child. Then work calls. "Get here — now," Rachel says. And Raylan leaves. At the office, Art is happily informing an angry Agent Barkley that the marshals are taking over the Drew Thompson case. Arlo, meanwhile, is being held in his prison garb. "He's going to hand over Drew Thompson," Vasquez explains. In return, they're going to let Arlo walk. Otherwise, the Tonin family might find Thompson and kill him. Raylan asks for time. He wants to find Drew Thompson himself so that Arlo "can die in prison." We then see Barkley in Wynn's trailer. Why is he there? Because Barkley is dirty — exactly what he has long accused Raylan of being. Nicky, a gangster who grew up with Barkley and works for the Tonin family, enters the trailer and informs the group that Theo Tonin, the big boss, wants Drew taken alive. Barkley, who plans to kill Drew the moment he is found and arrested, objects. Nicky just smiles and then reveals that he knows the FBI is no longer running the case. He then shoots Barkley at point-blank range and turns to Wynn. "Mr. Tonin would like you find Drew Thompson," he says. Later, Colt shows up at Sheriff Shelby's office looking for Ellen May. Was she picked up by a deputy last night? Shelby says no. Colt returns to Johnny's bar and lies to Boyd, claiming that he killed Ellen May in the woods and disposed of her body as directed. Wynn enters the bar to talk privately with Boyd. He slides a wad of cash across the table. "I need you to help me find someone," Wynn says. Raylan then interviews Roz, the teenager who originally broke into Arlo's house looking for Drew's bag. Turns out she was sent there by her stepfather, Josiah. Raylan pays a visit to Josiah, whom Raylan handcuffs to his car and drags across the yard until the old man talks. Josiah claims that Drew Thompson broke both his legs when he parachuted into Harlan and went to live with the hill people. Later, Bob warns Raylan that the hill folk eat people. "Nice knowing you, Raylan," he quips. Raylan dismisses the rumor, but does call Tim to tell the younger marshal that he is headed into the wild. Soon, Raylan is overtaken by a group of ragged men carrying rifles. He is tossed into a barn ... where Boyd sits. "Hello, Raylan," smirks Boyd, a fellow captive. "Don't suppose you saw Josiah lately?" Moments later, Boyd is dragged from the makeshift cell. The captors start to beat Boyd before Boyd turns the tables and knocks one of the men to the ground. Raylan bursts out and takes down the second captor. Just then, the door to the barn flies open and the group's leader appears with a loaded rifle. He says Josiah called and said Raylan was headed their way. "This ain't the darkest Africa — we have a phone." Raylan claims to be kin to the hill people through his mother's cousin Mary. Sure enough, Mary arrives just as Raylan and Boyd are being dragged to an abandoned mine to die. The old woman orders that Raylan be spared and then Raylan comes to Boyd's defense, saying that if anybody gets killed he'll have to report it all to his bosses at the marshal's office. So the hill folk let the pair go. Later, Cousin Mary explains that Drew Thompson left years ago. Boyd points out that the race to find Drew Thompson is on. "May the best man win," he says. On the way back to civilization, such as it is, Raylan handcuffs Boyd to a tree. May the best man win, indeed. "I've come to a conclusion," Boyd says. "I don't like you." At the bottom of the hill, Colt has shown up and is talking with Tim about their shared military history. Raylan returns and informs Colt that Boyd is up the trail about a mile. "You'll need a saw," Raylan says. Later, a freed Boyd calls Wynn with a new deal: in exchange for finding Drew Thompson, Boyd gets half the area's drug business. Wynn agrees and hangs up. Johnny, who is visiting Wynn, protests. What about their deal to rid the world of Boyd? "I can promise him a rocket ship and a Goddamn unicorn," Wynn says. "Once he brings me Drew Thompson, he and I are done." Johnny is satisfied. Colt returns to Sheriff Shelby's office. Shelby explains that one of his deputies saw a girl resembling Ellen May hitch a ride with a long-haul trucker whom she seemed to know. "Don't bother Boyd with this!" Colt demands. "Talk to me. Are we clear?" Colt exits — and Ellen May emerges from hiding. Ellen May now knows that Boyd and Ava planned to kill her. "If you're willing, maybe you can help me bring down Boyd Crowder," Shelby says to Ellen May. She appears agreeable enough. Boyd then meets with Arlo's attorney — and offers a wad of cash to break attorney-client privilege. She smiles. Raylan returns to Josiah's shack and discovers the man's police-issued ankle bracelet ... but not the man. "How the hell did you do that?" the marshal wonders to himself. The answer is a few feet away: Josiah's severed foot. Appearances First Appearances #Nick Augustine - Old friend of Jerry Barkley and henchman of Theo Tonin, who visits Wynn Duffy on Theo's behalf to request his assistance in locating Drew Thompson. #Mary - Cousin of Raylan Givens and his mother Frances, who saves him from being executed by the hillspeople and gives him news on Drew. #Daniel - One of the hillspeople that is holding Raylan and Boyd Crowder hostage. Not trusted with a loaded gun due to a childhood injury. #Cope - The leader of the hillspeople who gives the order to execute Boyd and Raylan in an abandoned mineshaft until stopped by Mary. #Josiah Cairn - Step-father of Roz who gave the order for her and Benny to retrieve the mysterious bag from Arlo's house, and causes Raylan and Boyd to be captured by the hillspeople. #Sonya Gable - Attorney of Arlo's who is paid off by Boyd to break attorney-client privilege. Deaths #Jerry Barkley - Shot by Augustine. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Patton Oswalt as Bob Sweeney *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Ron Eldard as Colton Rhodes *Jim Beaver as Shelby Parlow *Bonita Friedericy as Mary *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez *Gerald McRaney as Josiah Cairn *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Abby Miller as Ellen May *Mike O'Malley as Nick Augustine *Romy Rosemont as Sonya Gable *Stephen Tobolowsky as Jerry Barkley *Alexandra Kyle as Roz *Tom E. Proctor as Cope *Christopher Douglas Reed as Daniel *with Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins *and Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens Co-stars *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis *Cathy Baron as Teri *Kevin McNamara as Thug *Michael FitzGibbon as Luke *Ted Cannon as Checker *Azmyth Kaminski as Hillman Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 4 episodes